A New Dawn
by phoenixdown7
Summary: SasuNaru yaoi one-shot. A camping trip, a fight, and two boys who don't know what to do with each other. Of course, sex is the next logical step.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He and his smexy friends belong to Kishimoto Masashi, care of Japan.

AN: This is my first Yaoi ever. I'm a pervert. Hope you enjoy.

SasuNaru (M/M) one-shot.

A New Dawn

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the patch of light escaping through the forest canopy and focusing on the upper half of his face. He sniffled a bit at his poor luck; pulling the sleeping bag covers closer to his cold form and watching his warm breath create mist in the dewy morning air ruefully. He closed his eyes and bunched up more, willing sleep to overtake him again – it was easier last night. Contemplating the darkness behind his eyelids seemed to amplify the sounds of the forest even more – the birds chattering, the leaves rustling in the wind, the small animals scurrying over the forest floor, Kakashi snoring.

Yeah, that really helped.

Finally, Naruto growled and threw the covers off of his body. Maybe it would be best for him to get up and start training alone before the others awoke and he had to travel again. Naruto, in usual morning fashion, tripped out of his 'bed' the moment he stood up, stifling his cry at the last minute as he tasted dirt.

Yep, it was just another normal day. Good thing no one was ever awake to witness that.

The blonde stood up and stared back at his team mates only to sigh in relief at the sight of the continual slow rise and fall of their chests. His eyes lingered on his dark haired teammate longer than they should have, but he just blew the strange action off – attributing it to his anxiety that his hated rival had witnessed his clumsiness.

Naruto smiled to himself. Sure, everyone knew he was a fool, but they still never saw his worst moments of coordination. Like that time he had fallen in the shower and hit the back of his head against the faucet nozzle. He still didn't know how that had happened. The floor hadn't even been wet yet.

Shaking off the memories like so many dried leaves clinging to his hair, Naruto tripped his way into his blue shirt and pants, hopping from one leg to the next as he made his way past the campsite.

When he was far enough into the woods that he couldn't see or hear his companions, Naruto breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, letting the sounds and feel of nature wash over him. It was good to be home.

Naruto allowed his lips to quirk up. Yes, he had always felt the most comfortable in the forest. Perhaps it was due to the growing connection between his soul and the kyuubi's within him, but he could almost sense the forest speak to him. Not literally of course. He wasn't a crazy person. It just…he couldn't really explain it.

Naruto winced when something stabbed into the pad of his foot, causing him to stop and pull it off the ground to inspect. He hadn't even noticed he was barefoot until now. A thorn had embedded itself into his heel and he calmly pulled it out, mutely fascinated by all the blood now streaming down from the wound. He wasn't worried though, he knew how he healed. Sure enough, his skin tightened around the laceration and burned into new skin, completely masking the pre-existing blemish. Naruto wiped the rest of the blood off his foot with his thumb and continued to lick it clean like any animal in the forest would do. He didn't even notice the abnormality of his actions. He had always tended to himself that way and no one had ever been around him to witness it, so he had never been discouraged from doing it.

Finished with his ministrations, the feral boy didn't even notice the onyx gaze upon him from within the surrounding shrubbery.

In ignorant bliss, Naruto immediately performed flips and jumps, kicking and punching intermittently into the cold air. Naruto smiled at the feeling of wind rushing past his ears and ruffling his unbound hair. He kicked off of a nearby trunk, performing another graceful flip through the air, before landing on the leaf strewn ground only to kick up again. He kept this up for quite some time, punching the air and surrounding forestry indiscriminately. While he was truly a klutz in most areas of his daily life, this was not one of them. When he was alone and surrounded by mother-nature, he could let his true instincts take over. No one knew this about him. It was one of his most closely kept secrets.

Dark eyes widened considerably from within the brush, watching his teammate in unexpected rapt attention. Sasuke had followed the dobe the moment he left the campsite, telling himself that he was only suspicious about where he was going and not worried that the blond idiot would get lost. What he found, however, was not the Naruto he knew. This creature was anything but the annoying klutz he was familiar with; this boy was the epitome of animal grace and intuition. The way _this_ Naruto's lithe form flowed from one move to the next, hitting his targets with unerring accuracy, was not reminiscent of _that _Naruto at all.

Sasuke ducked almost too late when a kick came flying in his direction, stopping just before the protective leaves and pulling back in one fluid motion. A bit ruffled, Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight that now greeted him. The dobe had his eyes closed.

He was fucking flipping around barefoot in a forest with his eyes _closed_.

Now he knew something was amiss. He knew the dobe had no coordination to save his life. He had seen evidence enough in the past. Naruto had fallen in a dry tub for kami-sama's sake!

Sasuke recoiled at that last remembrance, not wanting to admit how he knew about it…especially to himself. He wasn't a peeper. Peepers were creepy old men who wrote perverted novels like that weirdo Jiraiya. He had only seen Naruto in the shower because the window was open and he just happened to be lounging in that tree at the time – minding his own business. No, he didn't fit the criterion of a pervert. Not at all.

Seriously.

Tired of arguing with himself, which he had been doing a lot more often lately, Sasuke focused back on the boy he was spying on. So, of course, he was more than a little surprised to see two cerulean eyes staring straight back at him from the uncomfortable distance of about two inches away. Definitely too close.

The two continued staring at each other dumbly, before Naruto spoke up in his unfalteringly innocent and irritatingly childish voice.

"What're you doing hiding in a bush, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke immediately fell back into his familiar mask, staring back at the blond as though he was the most uninteresting thing to look at on earth. "Hn. What are you doing licking blood off of your feet?"

Sasuke almost groaned at his own question. Where had that come from? Sure it was odd how the dobe took care of wounds, but that was probably one of the most random questions to ask at a time like this. Especially since it gave him away as some creepy stalker – which he most certainly wasn't.

Naruto just stared at the stoic Uchiha with unmasked confusion, his big blue eyes hovering inches from Sasuke's blank ones. Naruto saw embarrassment in those eyes for the first time in his natural born life and it somewhat hit him off balance. He had never known the Uchiha to act so ruffled – it was unnerving. "What? Sasuke…are you alright?"

Sasuke only shook his head as though dispelling his unfamiliar sense of humiliation in front of the idiot and climbed out of the bush with as much dignity as he could muster. He shook off leaves and twigs with a tight swish of his hair and a quick brush of his hand, before turning to leave without a word.

"H…Hey! Wait!" Naruto yelled behind him and grabbed his arm, forcefully turning him back around.

Sasuke snatched his arm away and frowned in distaste at the boy, wanting more than anything just to go back to the camp and leave this strangeness behind him. He had meant his voice to come out menacing, but it only managed to sound tired – much to his annoyance. "What, dobe?"

"Do you…" Naruto bit his lip and looked down, suddenly nervous, which really confused him. It wasn't like he'd never asked Sasuke to do this with him before. In fact, they'd done it loads of times. He tried to calm himself down, but now Sasuke was staring down, almost hungrily, at his worried lips in a peculiarly foreboding way, and his anxiety only increased. "That is…I mean…" Gah! Just say it! "You wanna spar?"

There. Naruto breathed. That was easy, now wasn't it?

Sasuke's heavy gaze finally left Naruto's lips, and he smirked familiarly. "It wouldn't be worth it."

Naruto's mouth pulled down into a frown, in recognition of the usual challenge, and he scowled. "Teme!"

Next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto's fists were headed for his face. Sasuke, of course, saw this from a mile away and dodged it, counterattacking with a low kick aimed at Naruto's shins. Naruto jumped to avoid the attack and soon both boys were immersed in the customary spar. Fists flew and feet lashed out, limbs tangling for moments at a time before breaking apart once again. Leaves swirled around their struggling bodies as they clashed above the forest floor, only falling back to earth when their feet touched the ground again. The forest whirled around them, but they didn't notice. They could only see each other.

Each step was familiar, each feint looked practiced as they took part in their own ritual dance. Naruto's movements were lithe and smooth in the face of Sasuke's sharp attacks. His counterattacks just as sharp, but easily avoided. His previous feral grace was once again evident, blue eyes burning with something other than determination. Sasuke didn't worry, however. He was just as confident in his capabilities, if not more.

Of course, Sasuke still believed Naruto was a klutz. At any other time, the dobe would easily fall on his face. Yet, this changed whenever they sparred. Their habitual fights continually honed Naruto's style and his focus. Each movement looked memorized, added to a string of past deadly dances. It had gotten to the point where both boys knew their opponent's action before they attacked and moved to dodge accordingly. It was like they were inside each other's heads. Always reading, always watching, always waiting – and always in motion.

Shouts and grunts rang out intermittently into the silent forest air as the boys continued their private battle. Beads of sweat raced down temples and cheeks, soaking into well-worn shirts. The pace never slowed and neither boy gained the satisfaction of hitting the other.

This, however, did not last long.

Sasuke grinned when Naruto lost a bit of his footing after stepping back over a tree root. His fist shot out and grabbed Naruto by the hand, pulling him down and swiping his feet out from under him with a clean round-house kick. Naruto hit the ground with a solid thunk, but not before grabbing Sasuke by the collar and pulling him down with him.

_Shit! _He should have expected that.

Sasuke fell hard against Naruto's rapidly rising and falling chest, warm gasps of breath teasing his bangs and right ear. Sasuke stayed still like that against his alternating rival and best friend, finally feeling his limbs go slack with fatigue and his breathing slowly regulate after the heavy work-out. The leaves rustled above them upon the branches and he let the sounds of the forest wash over him, Naruto's soft panting and quickly beating heart providing the background rhythm.

Naruto shifted a bit, and his labored breathing eased, his gruff whisper wafting against Sasuke's ear. "You lost again, bastard."

Sasuke smirked, but didn't raise his head, feeling altogether too tired and too comfortable to move. "You lost too, dobe."

Naruto laughed, his chest vibrating richly below Sasuke's cheek. The same amusement colored his next comment. "Like always."

"Hn." Sasuke shifted so that his arm was no longer pinned between his side and the rough dirt ground, but otherwise did not release his weight from Naruto. Feeling at peace and not really questioning it, Sasuke looked up at the treetops from the corner of his eye, watching the sunlight glow through gaps in the leaves as they twitched in the breeze.

Naruto watched the leaves as well, squinting every once in awhile when a certain patch opened up and sunlight shown directly onto his face. He breathed out and let the contentment wash over him, feeling Sasuke's soft breathing against the low collar of his shirt, his usual orange jacket forgotten back at the campsite. It was during moments like this, after Sasuke and he had finished their matches and were too tired to do anything else but lay beside each other or on top of each other in a heap, that Naruto was happiest. He didn't really know why, and something at the back of his mind always kept him from lingering upon it. Something that told him: to question it would provide him with unwanted answers – responses he wasn't sure he would be able to handle at his precariously young age.

All he knew was that moments like this made him tingle warmly from his head to his toes. Sometimes the warmth would cascade over him and make him paradoxically shiver, before pooling in the pit of his stomach to settle until Sasuke finally got up and stepped away. Naruto had always figured this was the customary way to feel around a close friend. He never once thought that they could mean something more. He was, after all, incredibly naïve.

Sasuke, however, did not share this particular trait. He knew far better than Naruto what these tingling sensations meant, but he was a master of denial. It was easy for him to recognize the feelings once they were felt, but it was similarly in his character to ignore them. Thus, the bond was never anything more than friendship; both boys in similar states of repression when it came to their tenuous and sometimes complicated relationship.

It was hard to say when this balance would finally tip, but, clearly, it was only a matter of time.

Quite involuntarily, Naruto's hand innocently crept up Sasuke's side until it rested warmly below his elbow. Naruto's attention was still upon the canopy ahead, until Sasuke twitched and slid his right hand along Naruto's torso, finally resting it upon his chest. All of Naruto's attention was immediately focused on that hand, the surrounding forest forgotten, and his breathing hitched unexpectedly.

Sasuke was having an equally difficult time keeping his denial in place now that Naruto's touch was upon his side and he felt Naruto's warmth travel up his fingers upon the sweat-dampened undershirt. He found it harder to deny the adrenalin that was now racing through his veins and he could hear Naruto's breathing stop, his heart beat quickening against Sasuke's ear. He couldn't stop a smirk from blooming on his lips. Naruto was always so sensitive. That was partly what had fascinated Sasuke from the very beginning. Even when they fought verbally, and especially when they fought physically, Naruto was always so responsive. Bright and inviting even in combat.

Sasuke's fingers twitched against Naruto's damp shirt.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked down when Sasuke's hand lifted from his chest and slipped under his shirt instead. Sasuke's head was lifted now, his piercing onyx eyes gazing into Naruto's while his fingers continued to move over Naruto's bare torso with just a whisper of pressure.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, but was struck speechless the moment Sasuke's rough fingers brushed against his nipple. Naruto didn't know what he was feeling, but it felt incredibly good. The pale fingers teased one soft nub more persistently and Naruto's thoughts became incoherent; the effect almost scared him.

Sasuke watched him intently when his head fell back a bit, chest involuntarily leaning into the caress. "You like that, don't you?"

Naruto managed to open his eyes a bit and regard Sasuke confusedly, his cheeks already a bit flushed. "Nnnnn….Sasuke…what're you…"

Sasuke took Naruto's lips before he could finish his question, pushing Naruto fully against the ground beneath him. Naruto's arms immediately came up to push at Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke persisted, nibbling and suckling at Naruto's lower lip. Naruto mewled a bit and his arms slackened, hesitantly sliding around Sasuke's back as Sasuke caressed his jaw with a practiced thumb.

Sasuke continued to worry Naruto's lips with his teeth and tongue, nipping and licking at the entrance to his mouth with a combination of gentleness and desperation.

Naruto closed his eyes when he felt Sasuke straddle him fully, his lower abdomen pressing against his in such a way that sent unknown jolts of electricity through his now trembling body. He had no idea what Sasuke was doing, but the sensations that now coursed through him felt shockingly familiar. Like when he had first thought about Sakura while in bed one night, but so much more intense. Naruto wasn't completely innocent, he had masturbated, of course. But those were always to images of women, specifically of his pink-haired teammate.

Thus, he knew it was strange when the very same feelings bubbled up at thoughts about his rival. In reality, Sasuke's touch, his lips…everything about him felt ten times more intense. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about a guy, was he? This wasn't just friendship anymore, was it?

Naruto's anxious thoughts dispersed and he gasped when Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth as he ground his torso against Naruto's. Naruto could feel his erection beginning to strain against his pants, and he began to feel a bit embarrassed until he felt Sasuke's mutual arousal brush against his thigh. Naruto keened against Sasuke's mouth and reflexively rocked up against Sasuke, in need of releasing the sudden pressure.

Sasuke moaned against his own control. He released his lips and halted his movements completely, finally looking down at Naruto for the first time since he had started everything. Naruto was panting harshly, his blue eyes wide and questioning. Sasuke smirked when he read what Naruto was thinking in those cerulean depths. _Why did you stop? _

"Don't stop, bastard." Naruto panted, regaining a shadow of the usual spirited glint within his eyes. He was officially too far gone in the slowly building pleasure to care to question it. The aroused animal instinct within him simply wanted Sasuke to finish what he had started.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but slid down Naruto's body, until he was just above his conspicuously bulging crotch, making sure to keep his gaze locked with Naruto's widening one.

Sasuke unzipped the garishly colored pants slowly, sliding them down Naruto's tanned legs, all the while staring into Naruto's eyes. Naruto bit his lip, but otherwise remained motionless in anticipation for what Sasuke had planned. He realized that he felt more excited at that moment than before any fighting match with the genius Uchiha. That quickly transformed into self-consciousness, however, when Sasuke pulled his boxers off next in one swift movement – leaving him completely naked from the waist down.

Naruto automatically flushed deep crimson, he knew he should have expected this and in the back of his mind he had, but this was almost too much embarrassment for him to handle in front of his rival. "Wait…Sasuke…what if somebody sees us?"

Sasuke's one eyebrow raised a bit. "What if they do?"

Naruto was about to answer when Sasuke forced Naruto's rising legs back against the ground so that the blond's erection was clearly visible. Naruto looked away and was about to further protest, until all of his thoughts flew out the window and focused on one delicious sensation between his legs.

With a fluttering heart, Naruto whipped his gaze back down at Sasuke to witness the most sexually arousing image he had ever seen in his short life. There Sasuke was, gliding his perfectly hot pink tongue down Naruto's trembling shaft before concentrating on the hyper-sensitive head. His pale lips brushed against the flushed flesh every once in a while, suckling a bit and giving the blond a preview of what it would feel like to have his entire erection swallowed in that hot mouth. Naruto stiffened and barely held in a loud moan, which died into a whimper at the back of his throat.

Sasuke smiled and his tongue circumvented the tip a few times before he swallowed it entirely, sucking the sensitized flesh. Naruto spasmed at the pure jolt of arousal, bucking up against Sasuke's mouth, but was hindered by Sasuke's strong arms on his lower torso before he could make it too far.

"Don't move," Sasuke remarked shortly, forcing Naruto to comply, uncharacteristically, with just a glare.

Naruto shuddered at the inadequate attention to his little problem, but didn't say anything, hoping that Sasuke would end the torture soon. All of his worries about being found out were completely forgotten as he watched the stoic boy in nervous anticipation.

When Sasuke was sure Naruto would do what he had ordered, he thumbed the tip of Naruto's cock, already wet with pre-cum. Naruto closed his eyes and his stomach muscles clenched, visible beneath his bunched up shirt. Naruto arched lithely, his back fully off the ground, and inarticulate moans escaped his throat. He had no idea how this affected Sasuke in his current state. His visible skin was drenched with fine beads of sweat, both from the spar and from Sasuke's ministrations, and Sasuke felt his own erection grow painfully.

Sasuke attempted to control himself as he took Naruto's entire cock into his mouth – eliciting an even louder groan from the blond boy. He experimentally suckled with an ever increasing pace, licking the moist slit at the head every once in a while. He could feel the pressure within Naruto's body build and Naruto's shallow pants quickened to a feverish pace.

The moment Naruto felt Sasuke's all too hot mouth surround his erection his body stiffened in a way he had never felt before. The coil of pleasure building within his stomach until it was almost unbearable. Absently, he felt his canines elongate slightly and his mouth pulled back in a feral snarl. He couldn't see that his eyes had already become a deep, feral burgundy.

Inevitably, the blond's entire body tensed and he saw white, the heat of his climax searing through his veins and releasing in ecstasy against his own abdomen. "Sa…Sasuke….!" The orgasm was intense and euphoric, more pleasure than he had ever felt before coming to a head within his small body.

When the last shudder ran through him and his body relaxed to its usual state, he slowly opened his blue eyes to dazedly regard Sasuke, who was now propped up above him and watching him intently.

"Wow…" Naruto whispered roughly, not quite sure what else to say. He still found it difficult to think clearly.

"Hn…dobe." Sasuke's mouth showed the ghost of a grin before he descended to lick at Naruto's swollen lips. Naruto's eyes closed, but shot right back open when he felt Sasuke's unsatisfied erection grind against his thigh. It wasn't long before Naruto felt his own arousal twitch happily back to life again.

Sasuke seemed to notice this, because he pulled away from the kiss and pulled down his own khaki shorts. Once he kicked them off, his boxers followed, leaving his lower half completely open to Naruto's awestruck stare. He was really…big.

Sasuke smirked with an air of arrogance at the look, but this was short lived as he opted to slide between Naruto's legs once again. Naruto gasped when their bare erections brushed, biting his lip against the sudden jolt of ecstasy the contact gave him. Sasuke grunted as well, but his face stayed relatively calm. Sasuke didn't move against him, but instead wiped his hand across Naruto's soiled stomach, capturing his cum with his pale fingers.

Naruto's frowned in confusion when Sasuke pulled him up by the legs, this feeling completely transforming into shock when Sasuke's wet fingers pushed against his anus.

"Ack! Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto practically screeched, feeling completely bewildered and uncomfortable with Sasuke's unnecessary probing in places where he thought absolutely nothing belonged.

Sasuke glared at him irritably. "Shut up, Usuratonkachi. You'll like it."

Naruto glared back at his rival incredulously. What did the bastard mean, he would like it? Why the hell would he like having someone's fingers shoved into such a dirty and uncomfortable place? And where had Sasuke learned to do something like this, anyway? It was almost like he shoved his fingers up people's asses regularly. Naruto's frown grew suspiciously.

Sasuke ignored him, however, and probed deeper, eventually adding a second finger. Naruto struggled at the strange invasion and his muscles twitched, but Sasuke persisted, scissoring his fingers to loosen the tight walls. "Relax, dobe."

"What do you mean, 'relax'?" Naruto ground out fitfully. "How can I relax when your fingers are up my ass hole? Asshole!"

Sasuke allowed himself to grimace at the idiot's creative wordplay, before pulling out and turning Naruto over.

Naruto grunted when his face pressed against the ground, his nude bronzed behind in the air. "What the hell are you doing now, teme?!"

"Just trust me, and relax." Sasuke answered, before moving up behind Naruto and rubbing his erection against Naruto's upper thighs.

Naruto grumbled, but began to forget about his discomfort at the feel of Sasuke's cock sliding deliciously between his legs. Naruto couldn't stop himself from moaning, but regretted it when he could practically feel Sasuke smirk behind him. The bastard was enjoying Naruto's awkward position entirely too much.

Yet, his current discomfort was nothing compared to the way he felt when that same cock was shoved unceremoniously into his tight anus. Naruto actually cried out at the sudden and inexplicable pain that seared up his middle. "Shit! Bastard!"

Sasuke grunted, but slid one hand around Naruto's front to grip Naruto's arousal. Sasuke muttered his explanation, sounding uncharacteristically strained. "I'm sorry…it shouldn't hurt for long."

"It _shouldn't_?!" Naruto half sobbed, hating himself for sounding like a girl. "Have you ever done this before?"

Sasuke pulled out a bit, but didn't answer his question directly. Instead, the hand around Naruto's cock began pumping, distracting Naruto from the fading pain with some far more comfortable pleasure. Sasuke leaned down over Naruto's trembling back to lick his salty neck wetly in some form of reassurance, before whispering huskily in his ear. "Just wait. You'll enjoy it."

Naruto hardly had time to consent before Sasuke's shaft was once again shoved into his far too tight hole. He could feel tears of pain well in his closed eyes and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out again. He began to hate Sasuke for doing this to him. How could this ever feel good, when it was so excruciatingly painful?

Suddenly Sasuke shifted so that his tip hit a particularly sensitive spot within Naruto and the blond cried out in more pleasure than pain. Naruto's eyes opened in slight shock as Sasuke pulled back out, and he looked back over his shoulder at the stoic boy.

Sasuke saw the tears in Naruto's eyes for the first time and halted, beginning to question his actions. "Naruto…"

"Do that again," Naruto interrupted huskily, suddenly feeling desperate for more of that sensation deep inside him. "That felt…really good."

Sasuke consented willingly, pushing forward deep into Naruto at the same angle. He grunted and shuddered when Naruto's muscles tensed in quick succession, the blond's harried pants becoming louder once again. Naruto felt hot and tight around him, and it became more than he could handle as Naruto willingly rocked back against him. Naruto's back was slick with sweat, gleaming in the dappled sunlight, and Sasuke drowned in that image as the intense sensations washed over him with every thrust.

Finally, Sasuke's vision blurred in pure ecstasy and his entire body stiffened, his warm seed pumping into Naruto in delicious release. At the feel of Sasuke's orgasm, Naruto climaxed shortly afterward, falling to the ground in a heap of tired and sweaty limbs when the last waves of pleasure left him. Sasuke fell limp beside him, pulling out from inside Naruto, but still keeping a languid arm draped across Naruto's damp shirt.

They both lay there like that below the trees, catching their breath and fighting the sudden onslaught of fatigue from their passionate love-making. Finally, Sasuke found the strength to pull Naruto to him, spooning the smaller boy against him and resting his head in the crook of Naruto's perspiring neck. Naruto smiled, his eyes closed with contentment and fatigue.

"Bastard," he managed to whisper breathily.

"Yeah, dobe?" Sasuke licked Naruto's neck tiredly in punctuation.

"I think I…"

"I know…" Sasuke interrupted, smiling truly for the first time. "I think I do too."

A little above the two boys, a masked man grinned behind his open, orange book. His long silver hair swaying slightly in the breeze, and his body hidden behind a large tree-trunk.

_It was about time_.

……………………………………

AN: um….yeah…comments, suggestions, flames, praises? I can deal with all and any…*bows*


End file.
